tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Night Train
Night Train is a song from the fifth season dedicated to the post train and "The Flying Kipper". Lyrics See how the night sky glows, See the light from the night train, The fire glow from the night train. On down the line he blows... Woooooo-oooooo! On down the line he blows. All through the night he goes. Hear the sound of the night train. The chugga-chugg-chugg of the night train. Hear how his whistle blows... Woooooo-oooooo! Hear how his whistle blows. Pulling, heaving, big engine breathing. Pistons pushing side by side. Driver checking, gauging, peering, Fireman stoking by his side. On down the line they go. Fast track for the mail train, Clear away for the post train. Non-stop all night they go... Woooooo-oooooo! Non-stop all night they go. See how the night sky glows. Clear ahead for the night train. Green light for the night train. On down the track he blows... Woooooo-oooooo! On down the track he blows. Dawn is breaking, sleepy town waking. Children waving, watch him go. Freight trains, milk trains, Boat trains waiting, Stand aside to let him go. There in the morning glow The sunlight on the night train Silhouettes the night train. On down the line he blows... Woooooo-oooooo! There in the morning glow. All through the night he goes. Hear the sound of the night train, The chugga-chugg-chugg of the night train. Hear how his whistle blows... Woooooo-oooooo! Hear how his whistle blows. On down the line he goes, On down the line he goes... Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Stepney * Bill and Ben * Diesel * BoCo * Daisy * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * The Chinese Dragon Episodes * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * The Flying Kipper * Edward's Exploit * Something in the Air * Fish * Wrong Road * Troublesome Trucks * Stepney Gets Lost * Percy and Harold * Oliver's Find * Ghost Train * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Rusty to the Rescue * Put Upon Percy * One Good Turn * All at Sea * Escape * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Diesel Does it Again Deleted and Extended Scenes * The Flying Kipper: # A deleted scene of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper. # An alternate angle of Henry puffing into Wellsworth while pulling the Flying Kipper. * Oliver's Find - The scene of Oliver passing the Fishing Village is extended. * Unknown - Deleted scene of Thomas' whistle. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train: # Deleted scene of Thomas passing through Brendam. # Deleted scene of Thomas by the Watermill. # Deleted scene of Thomas chuffing through Suddery. # Deleted scene of Thomas passing a signalbox. # The scene of Thomas passing the beach has been extended. # The scene of Thomas and Percy traveling through Wellsworth has been extended. # Deleted scene of Thomas going over the bridge while Percy goes under the bridge. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories and Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills. * A close-up of Oliver's whistle is mirrored. * Acordding to the May 19, 1999 script, and The Magic Railroad was going to feature a rendition of this song during Thomas and Percy's mail run, but was later cut for unknown reasons. Goofs * In a close-up of Thomas' wheels, a red wire is sticking out from his running board. Gallery File:NightTraintitlecard.png|Title card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain2.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain5.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain6.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain11.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain21.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain26.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain24.png|Thomas and Percy File:TheFlyingKipper7.jpg File:TheFlyingKipper8.jpg File:TheFlyingKipper17.jpg File:TheFlyingKipper18.jpg|Henry File:TheFlyingKipper32.jpg File:TroublesomeTrucks5.png File:PercyandHarold5.png File:Fish13.png File:Fish32.png File:OneGoodTurn.jpg File:SomethingintheAir4.jpg File:SomethingintheAir23.jpg|Henry and James File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon83.png File:AllatSea3.png File:Oliver'sFind49.png File:Oliver'sFind54.png File:WrongRoad9.png File:StepneyGetsLost30.png File:Edward'sExploit41.jpg File:WrongRoad12.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png File:Oliver'sFind43.png File:Oliver'sFind44.png File:GhostTrain23.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel9.png File:PutUponPercy.PNG File:Escape63.png File:AllatSea12.png File:AllatSea13.png File:AllatSea14.png File:TheFlyingKipper19.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain3.jpg Category:Songs